unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Object Brawl
Hey there, I am Liamliamliam (Or LLL) And i am making a BFDI Fanfiction! I am going to have Alot of the contestants from lots of different object shows!! So if you want to suggest any characters to participate just comment! There will be up to 76 contestants!!! The Cast Pin - BFDI/A Teardrop - BFDI/A Puffball - BFDIA Gelatin - BFDIA ''' '''Party Hat - BOTO Shooting Star - OB ''' '''Lightbulb - II Ying-Yang - II2 Marker - RC Snowflake - RC Lily-Pad - RC Baseball - II Spikey Mervert - RC PepperMint - RC Pyramid - OB Tennis Ball - BFDI/A Bomby - BFDIA Pear - BOTO Poptart - RC Grassy - RC 8 Ball - RC Fanny - RC Pillow - RC Tune - RC/OM Cupcake - OM Lego - OM Jigsaw - OM Cookie - RC Hearty - RC Mushroom - RC Win Token - RC Saw - RC Rubber Ball - RC Fan - RC Biscuit - RC Braclety - RC Phone - OM BasketBall - RC Domino - RC Shell - BOTO Sugar Cube - RC Bow - II Bell - RC Balloon - II Nickel - BFDIA Coiny - BFDI/A Firey - BFDI/A Dora - BFDIA David - BFDI Spongy - BFDI/A Book - BFDIA Clock - RC OJ - II Taco - II Ruby - BFDIA Rocky - BFDI/A Paper - II Marshmellow - II Popsicle - BOTO Bendy Straw - BOTO Waffle - RC Kool-Aid - IF-O Canada Flag - RC Dice - OM LollyPop - RC Remote - RC Crystal - IF-O Bingo Card - OB Credit Card - RC Headphones - RC Camera - OM Ice Cube - BFDI/A Pen - BFDI Frisbee - IF-O Soccer Ball - RC Key: RC - Recomended Character for II/BFDI/A II - Inanimate Insanity II2 - Inanimate Insanity 2 BFDI - Battle For Dream Island BFDIA - Battle For Dream Island Again BOTO - Brawl Of The Objects OB - Object Blitz (My show! XD) OM - Object Mayhem IF-O - Inanimate Fight-Out! Elimination Reasons: 76th - Balloon - Her meanness from last season made her an unpopular contestant and she was eliminated because of that Interations: Friends: Puffball & SS SS & OJ Enimies: Alliances: Puffball & SS Taco & OJ & Lightbulb & 8 Ball Relationships: Elimination Table: Key: Team (Anti) Domination = Silver Team Randomness = Yellow Team Neon Ride = Aqua Team Objects X = Magenta ??? - Their location is unknown, most likely in Evil Leafy XD = Teal Episode 1 - Battle Brawl! Pre Chat: IPod Shuffle: I have an announcement! That the 76 of you here today will get split up into 4! And when it gets to the top 8 in the group you will come and meet up again! Ok then, the team captains will be decided through the next challenge! Challenge: IPod Shuffle: Stay on these pedestals and pelt opponents with water balloons or these darts! 1 hit and you are out! GO! Pin: *Throws a dart at TB* TD: *Throws a dart at mushroom* Hours later IS:Just 11 People are left!!! SS: *throws dart at book* Gelatin: *Throws a dart at BC* Puffball: *Throws water balloon at Gelatin* IS: 8!! Pin, TD, Puffball, SS, Marker, Soccer Ball, Kool-Aid, Lightbulb & Ying-Yang SB: Idea! *Throws pin at marker* 7 Left!! Lightbulb: *Throws a dart at Kool-aid* Ying-Yang: 6 left, only 2 of us isn’t going to be a TC! SB: *Throws a dart at Puffball* YY: *Throws a dart at TD* We have our Captains!! Okay, we have Soccer Ball, Ying-Yang, Lightbulb & Shooting Star as the captains! SB: I choose Rocky! SS: Puffball! YY: Firey? Lightbulb: I want OJ! hour of team picking later IS: Ok so the teams are: ''' '''Team Lightbulb: OJ – Taco – Gelatin – Lily-Pad – Cupcake – Party Hat – Peppermint – 8 Ball – Poptart – Shell – Fan – Biscuit – Hearty – Marshmellow – Kool Aid – Crystal – Dice - Frisbee Team Ying-Yang: Firey – Pin – Bingo Card – Snowflake – Baseball – Tennis Ball – Jigsaw – Cookie – Mushroom – Marker – Pyramid – Lego – Phone – Canada Flag – Paper – Camera – Remote - Pen Team Shooting Star: Puffball – Book – Ruby – Teardrop – SM – Bomby – Fanny – Lego – Saw – Bow – Bell – BB – Domino – BS – Waffle – CC – Dora - Lollypop Team Soccer Ball: Rocky – Sugar Cube – Ice Cube – Grassy – Tune – Pear – Rubber Ball – Pillow – Win Token – Bracletey – Nickel – Coiny – Clock – Popsicle – Spongy – David – Headphones - Balloon IS: Ok, now come up with team names! I will rate them and the lowest sends an object home! Team YY Name choosing: YY: What about “Team Objects”? Pin: Yay 6/10, Not very original? Team SS: SS: Team Randomness! 8/10 Team SB: SB: Team Domination!!! is silent I give it 5/10! Team LB: Lightbulb: The illuminators? Gelatin: I say “Neon Riders”? Cupcake: I love Gelatins name!! Fine you are the neon riders. 6/10 Results: Team Randomness wins! Teams Neon Riders & the Objects come in joint 2nd. Team Domination Loses, come to the elimination area! Elimination Area - Team Domination: Ok we have had 112 votes, Only Tune, WT & Grassy got 0 votes *Throws them cake* Also safe are Popsicle, Rocky, Sugar Cube, Ice Cube, Pear, Pillow & Spongy with 5 votes a piece. RB, Headphones, David & Nickel are safe with 10 votes. Bracelety & Coiny got 11 votes! The last one safe is……Soccer Ball with 13 votes. And balloon is eliminated with 16 votes! *Flings Balloon* That’s all from us at UOB! See you soon! After Elimination: Team Domination Cabin: Soccer Ball: YOU ALL GOT LUCKY, GOT IT!!! Team Randomness Cabin: SS: Well done everyone, Puffball can I talk to you? Puffball: Sure! SS: Can we Form an alliance? Puffball: Sure! SS: Who else should be in? Puffball: People from Random obviously! Team Neon Ride Cabin: Lightbulb: OJ, we need to be in an alliance! OJ: Why? Lightbulb: So then we can be the ones in charge of elimination! OJ: Fine! Who else? Lightbulb: Taco, Dice & 8 Ball! Episode 2 - Lets Climb Up A Jenga Tower! Pre Challenge Chat: Challenge: IS: Okay, todays challenge is to climb up this massive Jenga tower! Baseball: What about the people with no arms! Taco: SOURCREAM! IS: You would have a separate challenge but I like to see people struggle! Baseball: Dang it! Soccer Ball: NO SLACKING TEAM!!, Lets Climb! Tune: Uh huh *Climbs* IS: Oh BTW, you need to have every member of your team at the top to win! Last sends home another loser! Pear: *Climbs* Hey, how many people are in our team? Taco: SOURCREAM!! Pear: *Grunts* Soccer Ball: *Carrying armless members of Domination* Hey, you can’t say I’m not a team player! David: AW SERIOUSLY! *Climbs* Ruby: That Is SO ANNOYING *Climbs* Dora: *Speaks Spanish (Gibberish)* *Climbs* Shooting Star: *Shoots to the top* YAY! IS: That’s 1 person for the Randoms! Pin: *Climbs* I love Jenga! Teardrop: *Climbs* … Canada Flag: Yeah, anyone else like climbin eh? Puffball: *To SS* He is next! SS: *Nods* Gelatin: *Riding on puffball* There isn’t enough room on here! *Throws Baseball, Credit Card & Book off* Baseball: What was that!?! Was that meant to be a type of running gag!?! Book: You have no idea! And here will come Evil Leafy EL: *Dashes in spaces* all run off screaming Baseball: Again is this some sort of running gag? *Runs* Book: SHUT UP! *Runs* CC: Calm down Book! *Falls and gets eaten* Book: NEVER DOUBT THE BOOK!!! Baseball: O_o back at the Jenga climbing contest IS: We are waiting on 4 people from Domination, 3 from Random & Neon, and objects have 2 more to come! Ying-Yang: Make that 1! Soccer Ball: I am here with 2 others *Pants* IS: Well done! So Objects & Domination have 1 more to come! Wait who is that? & Party Hat arrive, along with a blue object Party hat: We found this guy on the way up here ???: *Wakes up* Ahhhhh, Oh Yeah I have been saved Lily-Pad: From who? ???: Evil Leafy! gasps YY: Wait, Wheres Snowflake!?! SS: And Book, CC & Baseball! at the forest with evil leafy Book: Quick I think we are nearly out of the forest! Snowflake: Where am i? Baseball: *Grabs Snowflake* GET OUT OF HERE EL: *Dashes* Snowflake: What the heck is that!?!? Book: STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS approach a tree ' Book: CLIMB IT! Baseball: *Climbs the tree* 'leafy appears behind them Book: AHHH Snowflake: AHHH BB: AHHH run away and get back to the game site BB: Oh thank god!! IS: *Megaphone* CLIMB THE JENGA!!! Baseball: *Climbs* Book: *Climbs* Snowflake: *Climbs* all get close to the top, but Snowflake reaches the top first IS: Objects Win, Other teams ELIMINATION Soccer Ball: All of us? IS: *Still on the megaphone* YES, ALL THE LOSERS LOSE A TEAMMATE TODAY!! Lightbulb: Not so loud!! IS: *Still on* SORRY!!! *Turns it off* ''' Elimination 1/3 – Team Randomness: Pre chat: SS: Canada is on Objects and is immune! Puffball: Waffle or Credit Card? SS: Credit Card? Puffball: He isn’t here though! SS: Dang, Waffle then! Ceremony: '''IS: Today the viewers voted…again! We got 135 votes which is more than last time. SS: YAY that makes me happy Saw: You are always happy SS! at the Reward ceremony with team Object YY: Great job today guys Lets keep it up! ???: Thanks for helping me today! YY: Who are you!?! ???: I am F*Connection Interrupted* at the elimination ceremony IS: STOP TALKING!!!. Anyways Puffball is safe with 0 votes. Along with Saw, Baseball, Credit card who isn’t here? Also Lollypop & Ruby are safe! Dora, Bell, Book, Bow and Basket Ball are also safe! That leaves 9 of you guys. Domino, Fanny, SM, Bomby and Teardrop are also safe. 3 left! Which are Waffle, Shooting star, and Lego. But Lego are safe! So the last slice of this brownie goes to…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….*Connection Interrupted* IS: *Bad Connection* Sorry about the connection issues I guess we will resume next week! Tune in next time to see if Waffle or SS is going home, along with another 2 from Neon & Domination who are not Dominating AT ALL! Also, who is the mysterious blue object that was found on the Jenga platform??? Find out only here! On Ultimate…. Object….. Brawl!!!! *Connection destroyed* Episode 3 - Objects Haven't Got Talent IS: Ok, we have restored the connection so we will get to the elimination ceremony of Team randomness Elimination 1/3 – Team Random IS: Continuing from last time the last brownie chunk goes to………………………………………Shooting Star! Waffle you have been eliminated, Please leave! *Waffle leaves* Elimination Ceremony 2/3 – Team Domination IS: Brownies go to everyone except Soccer Ball& Headphones. The last brownie goes to…… Soccer ball so Headphones, You have been eliminated!! *Headphones leaves* these people haven’t done anything good so their eliminations aren’t as dramatic. ''' Elimination 3/3 – Neon Riders '''IS: Okay elimination time again! Anyways, brownies go to everyone but Dice & Hearty. The last one goes to……………………Hearty! That means that dice is eliminated goodbye! *Dice leaves* Okay, onto the challenge!! Challenge: IS: Todays challenge is a talent contest!! I, Mephone4 and This speaker thing are the judges! First for Random we have SS!! SS: *Sings* IS *holds up 7* MP4: *holds up 8* Speaker: *holds up 6* SS: YAY, 21!!! IS: Okay, only 2 from each team can compete! Number 2 from random is… Puffball: Quick!... Who do we chose!?!?! scan around the room SS: HER!!! performs IS: 9! Speaker: 8! MP4: 9! IS: That’s 26 well done, wait whats your name Dora: *Speakes Spanish*(Gibberish) SS: WAIT, We sent on Dora!?!?!?! Puffball: O_o IS: Okaii then! Next!!! For team Domination Soccer Ball: ME, Soccer Ball (Gets kicked into a goal) YAY!!! IS: Umm… Judges say 22… Soccer: I can live with that! IS: NEXT!! David: *Screeches* IS: Judges say 17 I DON’T KNOW WHY! David: AW SERIOUSLY! IS: Yeah, Seriously! Anyways, On to Neons Lightbulb: I will be doing a magic trick! *Gets Gelatin* I will make Gelatin disappear!! *Throws Gelatin out a window* So, Good trick huh? IS: Judges say 21 ''' Hearty: I will be using cuteness to make u give me 28! *Uses cuteness* '''IS: Judges say 28! Onto the Objects! YY: COLOUR TRANSFORMATION *Turns black then White, And White then black* IS: We say 24! Last is… Snowflake: I will be flying from the sky! *Falls from the sky* IS: 23! Results: IS: Objects got 47, Neon got 49, Anti-Domination… Soccer: HEY!! IS: As I was saying! Anti-Domination got 39! Random got 47 Soccer: GOODBYE DAVID!! IS: So Anti-Domination are at elimination for the 3rd time, Along with Objects & Random. Remember only the winning team gets immunity! So congrats neon! As a prize, You get the blue object from last week! Wait who are you again? ???: I am Facebook! IS: So, you guys get Facebook! Tune in next time were all the teams apart from Neon send home another contestant!! Here is a sneak preview! Episode 4 - Drama Builds Inside A Maze Coming out at the latest date of February 27th Pre Elimination Chat: & SS are talking SS: We have to send someone home AGAIN!! Puffball: That isn’t my fault!! Maybe you should sing a bit better, then we would have had more points. SS: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!! Puffball: Hurry up! We will be late for elimination! SS: (CONF): She is gunna pay for being like that to me, Label yourself eliminated!!!!!!